Black, Potter, Malfoy, Weasley: Once in a Lifetime
by SlytherinPrincess-129
Summary: Renee, Geneva, Pandora and Alrisha are starting Hogwarts, where gossip, rumors, and social hierarchy are the first things everyone needs to know about- especially this particular Four, since they ARE the daughters of four famous war heroes. Next Gen. Fic


__"Your days at Hogwarts will be really fun, I promise."__

Somehow, Geneva doubted those words. Of course she would- it came from James, the skinny, brown-haired, 21st Century edition of her grandfather- or rather, 'Prongs'. James was known as the 'King of Pranks', and was rather good at lying. Geneva knew better than to believe James Potter the Second- her excessively charming, mischievous brother. It would be stupid of her to do so. Just plain _stupid_.

Even though he's only in Second Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he's made a lot of enemies- most of them Slytherins -and more friends than she could count. He has a rather swollen head (just because he's the Gryffindor Team Chaser), a rather large Ego, and a rather long list of harsh retorts he uses frequently. In short: James is a prick.

He's really popular, that git, Geneva thought absentmindedly as she watched the overlarge Weasley family wave their family members goodbye. Her mum and dad were among them, smiling and waving enthusiastically. As she climbed on the train, her owl's cage in hand, she went to search for a train carriage. She found one at the very back- consisting of her cousin Pandora, and two unnamed people.

Although she has a pretty good idea who the blonde-haired girl was. She had a finely carved face with sharp features. The girl appeared to have the Malfoy Family's signature white pale skin, and silver eyes. She was lacking the sneer and silver blonde hair, though. She was currently engrossed in a hard-bound book.

Geneva entered the carriage and sat down. Pandora greeted her warmly, before turning back to her brown-haired friend once more. She looked out of the window and at her family's direction one more time, seeing a pouting Lily, a grinning Albus, a smiling Ginny, and a proud-looking Harry Potter.

He appeared to be scanning the train- and appeared to see what- or who- he was looking for. As the train whistle was heard once more, she caught his eye, and for a moment a wave of sadness washed over her as he smiled and waved. She waved back.

She really will miss her family.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. Only the excessive chatter from Pandora and the brunette was heard from time to time. The blond was still reading her hard-bound book, and Geneva found the feathers of her screech owl, Missy, interesting enough to give attention to.<p>

"Hey Jen." Pandora said suddenly, just after the food trolley passed the carriage and out of hearing range. Geneva, or 'Jen', stopped stroking the sleeping Missy. "Yes?" She asked, her voice still it's hoarse self. "Where do you think you'll be Sorted in?" The Weasley asked, rather loudly. The other people in the carriage appeared to get the message- they talk, or get kicked out. Or worse, considering that this is Pandora Granger-Weasley.

"Erm... possibly Hufflepuff." Replied the Potter, her voice coloured with disdain. She wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor, but she was said to be too 'soft' to be a Gryffindor, so she had to live with the fact that she will- WILL- be a Hufflepuff. The house was not THAT bad, of course. Louis was there, and that comforted her a bit.

Louis was one of her favourite cousins. He's a funny person (rarely even serious), very friendly and will always lend a hand to anyone who needs it. It's clear that he'll be a Hufflepuff. He has a horrible temper though, being part Veela, so, in short- no one messes with him.

"Hm... I think I'll be a Ravenclaw." Pandora stated proudly. "Slytherin through and through," came the absentminded reply from the Malfoy. Pandora turned to the unnamed brunette, giving her a questioning look. "Gryffindor." She stated, her eyes faraway and distant with a small smile playing on her lips. It was as if she was reminiscing something.

Pandora the chatterbox, as you probably know by now, kept the conversation going. Only when they reached the topic of Summer did she remember that Geneva was most probably not acquainted with her 'friends'. And SHE wants to be a Ravenclaw. How smart.

"Alrisha Theia Malfoy." The blond said, stretching her hand. Geneva shook it thoughtfully. "Geneva Cedrella Potter." She replied. The blond looked shocked, but quickly recovered as Pandora's other 'friend' shifted closer to the Potter. "I'm Reneé Black." She said with a smile. Geneva gasped, eyes wide. "Black- as in, BLACK?" She repeated disbelievingly. Reneé nodded, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes. _Black_."

* * *

><p>The four changed into their robes, and followed the crowd of Hogwarts students out of the train. Geneva smiled faintly as she remembered the platform in Hogsmeade. She spotted James in the crowd, who waved and grinned cheekily at her. Geneva rolled her eyes and waved back.<p>

"Firs' years 'ere!"

"Hey Jen- this way." Pandora pulled on Geneva's robes, and the pair started towards the slope down to the lake, where Hagrid and a swarm of first years were. Alrisha and Reneé were easily spotted in the crowd, and soon the four were sitting in a boat, taking turns using the brittle old paddles and talking amongst themselves.

The lake was black, just how Geneva remembered it. "The Giant Squid is there somewhere," Said Pandora, peering at the black water. The boat tilted dangerously, and the four girls tried to keep it balanced. "Be CAREFUL." Alrisha growled through gritted teeth. Geneva was starting to learn that this particular Malfoy has a hell of a temper.

Reneé laughed whole-heartedly, and quite loudly too. Some first years behind them peered curiously, that was, until they came to a stop at the edge of the lake. They trudged up the slope towards the castle. It was still as beautiful and ancient as Geneva remembered. With its many towers, rough stone walls, big wooden doors, and the tall, tall windows she loved so much- still there, never-changing.

Professor Longbottom ("Hello Mr. Longbottom." "Neville!" "Nice to see you again Geneva. And Pandora- please DO call me Professor Longbottom.") welcomed them at the Entrance Hall, and the first years followed him to the front. The upper years were still entering (some, exiting) the Great Hall.

One of them was James, who didn't even bother to say Hi as he scrambled out of the doors ran to the loo. A few more minutes of waiting later, the large oak doors were opened, and all the first years lined up inside. Geneva scanned the House Tables for any familiar faces.

Fred, James, Dominique, and Lucy were at the Gryffindor Table, Lorcan, Lysander (They were watching her. Geneva smiled nervously at them, and they smiled back) and Molly were with their fellow Ravenclaws, and Louis was sitting with the badgers, smiling and waving at her. Geneva waved back, before turning back to her friends.

A stool was placed in front of the staff table. The Sorting Hat was placed above it, and the everyone was quiet. It opened its mouth, and began to sing:

_Climb up upon the stool,  
>Pull me down around your ears;<br>I'll reveal the new beginning  
>Of your magical careers.<em>

_And as you disperse to Houses  
>Where your new friends welcome you,<br>Keep in mind the world is looking  
>For a new beginning too.<em>

_For each House to play a part  
>In the rebuilding that's ahead,<br>You must all resist the follies  
>That have left so many dead.<em>

_Clever Ravenclaws: remember,  
>As your education starts,<br>All your knowledge comes to nothing  
>If you fail to use your hearts.<em>

_Faithful Hufflepuffs, take heed:  
>While it is noble to be true,<br>You must keep your eyes wide open;  
>Know the ones your loyal to.<em>

_Cunning Slytherins, be watchful:  
>Your ambition won't come free;<br>Those who claim the greatest power  
>Claim responsibility.<em>

_Valiant Gryffindors: though battle  
>Has a time and place that's right,<br>There are times when even warriors  
>Make peace without a fight.<em>

_As you go to forge your futures  
>Please remember what has passed,<br>Or the peace your friends have fought for  
>Will not be a peace that lasts.<em>

_Work together, help each other,  
>Banish thoughts of laying blame;<br>Though your banners may be diff'rent,  
>Deep inside you're much the same.<em>

Everyone applauded, and Neville, who was holding a rather long list, began calling names. Geneva was half-listening as Professor Longbottom called _'Bodine, Suzannah'_. The said girl was sorted in Ravenclaw, where a girl who looked like her patted her back. Geneva glanced back at her companions.

Reneé was shivering- like MAD. Pandora was excited, and was jumping up and down trying to see through the crowd while doing a half-attempt at soothing Reneé. Alrisha seemed to be nervous as well. I wonder why, thought the Potter, just as _'Black, Reneé'_ was called.

Pandora patted her on the back as she padded towards the stool.

•Reneé•

Reneé was dreading this very moment. What if she gets sorted in Hufflepuff or something? Surely her mother would still love her- right? Of course she would!, a very impatient voice in her head chimed in, why would she not? She's your mother, ain't she? Now PUT ON THE BLOODY HAT!

My, you sound like Miss Walburga, Reneé thought, urging the feeling of uneasiness away as she sat on the stool. Almost immediately the Sorting Hat was atop of her head, blocking her vision and hearing.

'Why, I haven't sorted a Black since Regulus. Oh- a tough one, you are. Scared of being put in Slytherin like your mother?'

'Well... yes. I actually want to be a Gryffindor.'

'Hm... Gryffindor, you say? Your grandfather would be very proud!'

Reneé had to agree on that.

'Although, you are very ambitious. You can be a possible Slytherin-'

'No!' Reneé thought almost immediately. 'I don't want to be sorted there! Please!' She thought desperately.

The hat was silent for a moment, before it opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat was removed from her ears, she could hear loud cheering from the Gryffindor table. She grinned from ear to ear, waved at her cheering friends, and went to sit down next to a random boy.

•Alrisha•

Alrisha clapped politely for the Gryffindor, smiling amusedly at the loud cheering of Pandora (many first years backed off, not wanting to get hit by her flailing arms and have bleeding eardrums too) and Geneva's uncontrollable laughter.

She waited impatiently for the her name to be called. Alrisha, feeling rather confident, smiled widely as _'Malfoy, Alrisha'_ was called. The bounce on her heels were visible as she walked- more like skipped- towards the stool.

Neville, despite himself, felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as Alrisha sat down- and crossed her legs. She was practically glowing as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

'Ah... a Malfoy. I believe Mr. Draco is your father?'

'Yes.' Alrisha replied.

'Oh, so you've set your mind on being a Slytherin. You can be a Ravenclaw. Very intelligent.'

'No way! No! Ravenclaw is not for me!'

'But do you not want to break the tradition? All the Malfoys so far are in Slytherin. Why not be a Ravenclaw instead?'

'But- UGH. It's up to you! Just SORT ME!'

'An impatient one, are you? Alright then, you better be in-'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off her head, and Alrisha, still smiling happily, padded towards the Slytherin Table, sitting down beside Brian Zabini, her cousin.

•Geneva•

Geneva smiled happily as Alrisha waved at them. Neville continued calling out names from his list, and it was not long before _'Potter, Geneva'_ was called. Geneva nervously started forwards, determinedly not looking at anyone. But she DID see James waving frantically at her from the corner of her eye.

Soon enough, she sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It slipped past her eyes and ears, and she was startled when it started speaking in her mind.

'Well, another Potter? I do wonder just how many siblings you have. Three? Well, I expect you all want to be Gryffindors.'

Geneva nodded mentally.

'Let's see... Loyal, ambitious, brave, quite intelligent-'

'I want to be a Gryffindor!' She chimed in, testing if the Hat would sort her in Gryffindor if she wanted it to.

'No can do, Ms. Potter. You will either be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. You pick.'

Geneva sighed mentally.

'Alright. H-'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were many outraged cries from the Gryffindors, but the cheering from the Hufflepuff Table comforted Geneva. She trotted towards the table, and fell on the bench beside Louis, who had saved a seat for her. "Louis!" She squealed happily, hugging her cousin tightly. Louis chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't see the look of hurt and jealousy that passed her brother's face.

•Pandora•

Pandora was ignoring everyone and everything. She was focused on going up there to the Sorting Hat and be sorted in Ravenclaw. That's all that matters to her right now. And so she confidently walked up front, sitting on the stool as Neville placed the hat on her head. Almost immediately, it shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Pandora frowned unhappily. The Hat hasn't even touched her head yet! She started towards the Ravenclaw Table with her very first sombre look, and fell on the bench beside Molly.

* * *

><p>The Sorting Hat's song is not composed by me. It's by a wonderful girl called Laura.<p> 


End file.
